


Bittersweet Birthday

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [41]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Connie isn't the only one that wakes up early on her son's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Normally when Connie wakes up long before her alarm, she cuddles closer to Cyrus and tries to fall back to sleep. But today is different. Today Rory is turning twenty and for the first time in a long time, she isn’t worried about her little boy self-destructing. He still harbors some anger with her for moving on only two years after Roger’s death, but things have been getting better. The two of them are planning to spend the day together, and as far as Connie’s concerned, the sooner that can start the better.

When she steps out of the bedroom to head to the kitchen to make coffee, she’s surprised to find the door of Rory’s room open. He’s been living with Maureen the past year and half while attending community college, and while he’s still had a key to the apartment the entire time, this is the first time he’s used it.

She goes down the hall to her son’s room, and stops dead in her tracks at the sight of him sitting on his bed, softly strumming at Roger’s old guitar. He’s gotten a lot better since the last time she heard him play, and she blinks back tears at just how much Rory reminds her of Roger in that moment.

It’s a few minutes before Rory notices her standing there, and Connie doesn’t even realize that she’s crying until Rory sets down the guitar, crosses the room, and hugs her tightly. “I didn’t mean to make you sad,” he murmurs.

“I wasn’t expecting to wake up to find you already here,” Connie replies. “Especially since it’s five in the morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep. I gave up an hour ago and came here,” he says softly. “I didn’t wake you, did I? I thought I was being quiet.”

“You didn’t,” Connie assures him. “Watching you play – you reminded me so much of your dad.”

“He’s actually why I couldn’t sleep,” Rory replies, blinking back tears of his own. “Thinking about how he used to make such a big deal out of my birthday.”

“How about I go make us some breakfast and we can share our favorite stories?” Connie says. “Like how when you turned five, he convinced you the Macy’s parade was specifically for your birthday.”

Rory can’t help but laugh. “I was so mad the next year when the parade was on the wrong day. And that sounds great, Mom.”


End file.
